Cecilia Abandonato/Biography
/ | death = | status = Alive (faked her own death)Stanford: Chapter 62 | height = 4'10" | weight = 110 lbs. | occupation = Officer, Detective Investigator | affiliation = International Police | title = First Grade Detective | father = Adam Alderfer | mother = Aiden Harris | brother = Jimmy Harris | Sister = | spouse = Niles Harris (1990-1993; his death) Rico Abandonato (2009-) | children = 1 | daughter = | son = Danny | Relatives = | residence = Veilstone City | hometown = Birmingham | country = Sinnoh | creator = Michelle Hellstern. Named after Cecilia by Simon & Garfunkel. | story = Stanford | first = chapter 53 | last = Present }} Biography Cecilia was born to Aiden and Adam Alderfer. Her mother and father were both CSIs until they were fired for tampering with evidence. She is known to a flirty type of person. She married her high school sweetheart, Niles Harris. However, he was murdered. She faked her own death to mask that she was pregnant with Émile's son, Danny. She is very short, 4'6" and only weighing 110 lbs. Characterization She is shown to be a romantic like Émile and slightly flirty. She is shown to be very intelligent, like Émile himself. Unlike him, she is very bold and not easily frightened. She would actually boldly go in front of him to protect him if someone tried to shoot at him. Diseases she suffered from It is shown that almost all but the first AIDS tests were negative, the first one being a false positive. It is shown that she has suffered cases of Whipple's disease, which may look like AIDS.Stanford: chapter 55 She was once at a shooting range with Émile while firing a rifle (a SIG 551) when it recoiled and hit her nose, almost breaking it and causing her to have a bloody nose that bled for hours. She needed thirty stitches to fix up her nose. It also gave her a black eye and chipped her two front teeth.Stanford: Chapter 48 Weapons Main: Weapons used in Stanford She was an excellent shooter, just as good as Émile is. She carried a Glock 21 and a Smith & Wesson 5609. Relatives She has a son named Danny, who is Émile's.Stanford: Chapter 56 She also has two parents and a brother. Relationships with others She married her high school sweetheart. She eventually fell in love with Émile (q.v.). She is currently having a relationship with Rico. They married when Émile was gone for nearly three months. As an IP police officer She never got a look at Niles's killer, so that is when she decided to become an INTERPOL officer (1992). After three years of searching (about 1995), she finally found her husband's killer; Grant MacGillivray. Six months later, she got the promotion of being a boss (Head Investigator) and Grant was killed via illegal injection. It was the first time Émile, Rico, Jake and Cecilia got to see a lethal injection. It was also the first time she actually noticed Émile. She allowed him to come to her home. The two started a relationship after that. Rico, Jake and her decided to nickname Émile, "Looker" because of his intellectual ability to see "everything around him". While investigating a crime scene, she nicked her hand on a needle that punctured through her glove. She had no idea what was on the needle, so she never said anything about it. Her badge number is 12956. Her code number is 0492, the date she entered the office (April 26, 1992). She studies ballistics, forensic dentistry, pathology, chemistry. Comparisons to other people/characters She is somewhat based on Stella Bonasera (played by Melina Kenkaredes) of CSI: NY. }} References Category:Characters